Portman Twins
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: There is 3 enforces on the USA team. Joining Dean is his twin sister jay who with her trademark black lipstick doesnt take any crap from anyone but the downfall with twins is Dean can always tell when she's hiding something. So can she realy hide her bf?
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

_**I'm still going on with my **__Childhood Love Not Yet Dead __**story, but the computer deleted my next chapter. In the mean time I wrote this. Hope you like and review.**_

Jay stepped out onto the ice with a roll of her eyes. _Does he always have to be embarrassing?_ she thought, watching her twin brother act like a moron. Jay Portman did a few laps, she and her brother crossing paths and high fiving. She could see the Ducks glaring at her from their various places on the ice, but she also noticed the male hockey players (which was almost all of them) let their eyes wonder. To stop them, she knocked a few on the ground, much like her brother did. She did notice a girl glaring at her though.

The curse of the Portmans! Developing early and having a more intriguing figure then most. All five of her brothers had six-packs and towered over people their age. She, whilst of average height, had a reasonably large chest that was _still_ developing.

She wasn't going to let them bother her though, she wanted to be part of Team USA and she wasn't going to let a few boys only just noticing the female gender get in her way. She sent them her 5.1 glare when they didn't stop, which was 'piss-off-and-stop-looking-at-my-chest-before-I-kick-you-in-the-nads-with-my-skates-on' glare. They took the hint and looked at her brother, who was still skating around, causing havoc.

She heard the coach, or at least who she thought was the coach, and another man talk about her brother, then her.

"That guy's a teenager?"

"Uh, yeah, hormones."

"He's a goon."

"They're called enforcers, Gordon, and you're going to need them when you face Iceland. He and his twin sister are both a force to be reckoned with."

The Ducks obviously didn't like her brother's behaviour because suddenly Jay found the Ducks yelling at the new players and vice-versa. She was looking at some boy with curly brown hair and dark eyes. His face was covered with a deep scold. Suddenly a shrill whistle broke through the arguments. A young man, Gordon that looked to be twenty-nine stood next to a shorter, older man. Whenever Gordon tried to take control, the older man would cut him off. Eventually Gordon, demanded the older one handed over the whistle he had, proclaiming he would get it back at the end of the school year.

As the twins went to scrimmage against the Ducks, Dean raised an eyebrow at Jay's look. Jay scolded and pulled a face at him. Dean just snorted before skating off into position. She was wearing the typical hockey gyre, with her black jersey and no sleeves, but it was her makeup. Their mother had told her to have a 'clear' face for a good impression; instead she had heavy eyeliner framing her pale green eyes and her trademark black lipstick. With her dark brown hair in a bob, she looked quite frightening when she scolded.

The boy with the Texas accent had the puck and a Duck was after it. Charging forward, Jay slammed her shoulder into the boy's chest. With an unflattering grunt, the boy fell backwards and hit the ice. Looking him in the eyes, Jay smiled. "You alright, big boy?"

"How did you do that?" he groaned from the ground, a hand on where Jay hit him.

"Skill!" With a smirk, Jay skated off, leaving the boy to pick himself up off the ground. The next one she knocked down was a Duck with the puck, someone called Banks before she knocked another, this one the female that kept glaring at her, and she still didn't look happy.

Suddenly everyone ducked for cover (no pun intended).

"What a bunch of wusses!" Dean laughed, smiling at her.

Turns out they weren't. The boy Jay had first knocked to the ice hit the puck and it went soaring towards the goals, shutting her brother up in the process. The black rubber hit the piping before bouncing off, hitting the roof and pelting down to hit the small man from earlier on the head. The small man fell to the ground, unconscious.

The woman he had been talking with quickly grabbed a towel and folded it up, putting it under his head as the hockey players rushed over. After a few moments his eyes started to flutter open.

"Mr. Tibbles? Oh, Mr. Tibbles, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll have a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate shake!" Mr. Tibbles stated, still in a daze.

The woman laughed, looking up with a friendly smile. "I think he'll be fine. Oh, sorry, he didn't have a chance to introduce us. I'm Michelle MacKay, the team's tutor."

"I'm Coach Bombay, the team's coach." He laughed at the stupidity of his joke.

"Who said we needed a tutor?" Banks asked with a frown.

"I don't need no tutor!" Dean declared.

"Says the boy with horrid grammar," retorted Jay with a smirk.

"Miss MacKay," said one boy, slinging his arm over the woman's shoulders. "We're America's team here. Shouldn't we only be focusing on hockey?"

There was a round of agreement.

"Why, that's not a bad idea…"

"Call me Goldberg."

"Goldberg, yes, school will be optional," assured the teacher and Jay just waited for the but. "However, if you don't attend, you won't be eligible to play."

Everyone groaned just before Coach Bombay dismissed them to get cleaned up. Jay went to the girl's changing rooms to take a shower. When she was done she put on her skinny leg, black jeans and a loose red top that had no sleeves and hid her chest a little but at the same time showed that she was fit. Over that she put her leather jacket. She then reapplied her makeup. As she was putting on her black lipstick, both other girls on the team walked out of the showers.

"Hey, I'm Julie," a blonde girl introduced herself as she toweled her hair.

"Jay," the Portman girl replied, putting her lipstick into her bag and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She then turned to the brunette with hair down her back. "You know, it's rude to glare!"

"Whatever," she snapped, walking over to her belongings. She gave Jay's outfit a ones over with a disapproving scoff.

"You think my clothing is mad? You're wearing mini _overalls?_ With a white flower top underneath. Geez!" Pushing her hair out of her face, which was turning wavy seeing as she hadn't straightened it since her shower, she turned to the goalie. "It was nice meeting you, Julie. Oh, by the way," she turned back to the Duck, "If you think I'm going to go after your little squeeze, don't worry, pretty boys aren't my type. To up themselves."

Jay then walked out of the change room to go find her brother. She found him walking with a nerdy red head with big glasses. "Is that a real tattoo."

"Leave me alone!"

"Yes, Sir," the boy replied, looking scared. When Dean grunted at him, he ran, almost running into Jay.

"Making friends?" Jay asked, making her brother smile. "Hurry the hell up and get changed! I want to get back to the hotel, we promised to ring mom and dad, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Dean muttered, walking towards the boy's changing room. "Meet me out the front?"

"Alright." Jay headed off in the direction of the front exit but stopped short of entering the foyer when voices reached her ears.

"So you guys crashed the Zambini?" someone asked.

"Yeah, right in front of Coach." A rougher boy's voice laughed.

"So what do you think of the new players?"

"I don't know, Conway. The fast ones good, and cowboys alright, not to sure about the rest though."

"That Portman girl is hot though. Come on, Jesse, you have to admit that."

"Don't let Connie hear you say that, Guy."

"Shut up, Fulton!"

"He's right though, she's hot. But her brother is scary! I asked him about his tattoo and he looked like he was going to kill me."

"Guys, do you only judge on looks?"

There was a collective "Yes!"

"Cake Eater, please say that you noticed that even in hockey gyre she has a huge chest."

"I… may… have noticed, but I also noticed she's one hell of a player."

"Banks, we don't need any more players, especially one as rough as her and her brother."

"Conway, you didn't want me on the team either, remember?"

"This is different! What is he? 18?"

That was enough for Jay. Rounding the corner, she found a group of boys standing together. When she cleared her throat they all jumped and looked guilty. "Actually, his 13. We're twins. And whoever Cake Eater is, he's right…ish. My chest shouldn't matter!"

She could guess that the boy that was blushing was Cake Eater.

"It's Adam… Banks," he introduced himself.

"Jay Portman and that rough boy you were oh so politely talking about is my brother, Dean!" Her voice had a razor sharp edge to it. "You shouldn't judge us on our appearances, but our skill and we have enough skill to get on Team U.S.A, just like you!"

"Jay, what's going on?" Her brother's voice said behind her, full of concern that someone might be hurting his sister in any way.

"Nothing, come on," she replied without even looking behind her. As she made her way to the door, she shot a glance at the only Duck to defend her before quickly looking away.

"Okay, tell me what that was about!" Dean demanded as they walked towards the car that was there to take them back to the hotel.

"It was nothing, they were just criticizing us." Jay sighed as she slid into the back seat next to her brother.

"No, not that! I mean you looking at that boy. Why'd you do that?"

The only down fall with them being twins was, Dean always knew when Jay did something for a pacific reason, and he also knew when she was lying. It worked both ways though.

Jay had no option but to answer truthfully. "He's cute."

"I think this air is getting to you. We should go back to Chicago!" Dean exclaimed, looking revolted.

"There's hot guys in Chicago! What would you rather? Me think a guy is cute or me think a guy is hot?" Jay wagered.

"Damn you."

Jay just laughed at her brother as the driver pulled up out the front of the hotel.

"The car will be here to pick you up at 7am tomorrow," the driver warned as the Portman twins thanked him.

"Why do you have to like him? Why can't you date one of our friends from back home?" Dean asked as they walked towards the lift. "Some one I know will treat you right."

"Okay, firstly: I never said I like him. I said he was cute. And secondly: our friends are… friends. Nothing else! So cool your jets, Little Brother."

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Dean sighed in frustration as the elevator opened to their floor.

"It's not my fault I was born first." Jay stuck her tongue out before slipping into her room, her brother's being next door.


	2. Second Impression

2. Second Impressions

_**Obviously I don't own the Ducks, I own Jay and any other OC I throw in.**_

"Hey, Jay!"

The Portman girl looked over at her brother as they walked into the changing room full of Ducks and out-of-state hockey players. "Yeah?"

"What has two legs, represents darkness and says ow?"

Jay racked her brain to the answer to the riddle but got none. "I dunno." Next second Dean smiled their smile. Their smile that said they were up to no good. As he did this, he reached over and pinched her ear. "Ow."

Her brother just laughed, which prompted her to punch him in the arm. "Ow."

The twins looked at each other before laughing. "The Portman twins!" they both said in unison.

"You two, are freaks!" the girl called Connie declared with a sneer.

"Us two…" Dean started.

"Know how to…" jay went on, not missing a beat from the moment Dean stopped talking.

"Have fun, unlike…"

"Uptight…"

"YOU!" the both stated. They spoke with such timing that it sounded like one person talking, except with two voices.

"That's creepy," Averman informed them.

"Thanks," they both said with identical smirks.

The two decided to change and not disturb the team any more with their twin characteristics. Their friends back in Chicago actually got a kick out of seeing them do it but perhaps not everyone did. Dean, being the less modest twin, stripped down to his boxes and changed into his hockey attire, whereas Jay had already put her underclothes on at the hotel and just had to put her padding over the top.

"You know that's a bit rude! There are girls in this changing room!" Julie reminded him, shielding her eyes.

"I'm not making you look! Plus, one of the three girls is my sister and she has five brothers, all of the similar body shape that walk around with no shirt on at home." Dean smirked at the blonde goalie as she blatantly didn't look at him.

"That is true, but I'm better looking then all five of them so who cares." Jay went back to changing before Dean nudged her with his elbow. She looked up the distance in their height to see her brother raise an eyebrow and looking towards the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Cake Eater standing there talking with Conway, at least that's what she thought his jersey had said yesterday. With a roll of her eyes, she turned back to her brother and scrunched up her nose at him, making him chuckle.

Just as she was putting her practice jersey on, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Cake Eater and Conway standing there, looking at her and her brother.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Conway, the captain," introduced the brunette Jay had been arguing with yesterday. "And this is Adam Banks."

"Jay Portman," she replied before jerking her head in the direction of her brother, whose jersey had gotten caught on his head. "The headless wrecking ball is my brother Dean."

Suddenly her brother's head popped out from the top of his jersey, but before he got to say anything the door opened and the coach walked in.

"Okay, team, I know that you don't all get along but that is going to change from now," he announced. There were many grumbles of disagreement but he didn't let that deteriorate his good mood. "Come on, out onto the ice."

They all complied and walked out onto the ice. When they were out there, Coach Bombay told them to stand close together in a circle. They did as they were told and the coach handed Goldberg, who was at the front, one end of a rope. They watched as he circled them three times and tied the end of the rope with the end in his hand.

"Somebody better watch their hands!" warned Julie and Jay had a feeling she meant Dean.

"I think someone licked me," Averman said in disgust.

Suddenly everyone turned pale as a foul smell reached everyone's nose.

"Goldberg!" chimed the Ducks as Jay muttered.

"Dean."

"What? It wasn't me."

"No, it was me!" Her brother raised his arms in victory.

"If you are going to be a team, then you first have to learn how to act like one," Coach Bombay told them. "Now as one, skate!"

They tried to move but all ended up falling over. Jay looked up to see that Averman was above her with his hand on her chest. Although it didn't really matter with all the padding she had on, she was still angry. "Move!" she roared, making the nerdy boy jump away from her, worried she would hurt him.

"See, you all try to go your own way, and you fail. Now try again." Coach Bombay untied them and got them to stand up before tying them back up.

"Okay, everyone moved to the right," Dean instructed.

"Who made you the boss?" Fulton challenged. "Everyone move to the left."

Next second everyone was on the ice again.

"Here's an idea," Jay grumbled from the ground. "How about we move forward?"

"Why do you get to decide?" Connie spat.

"I didn't," Jay replied icily. "It was a suggestion, made up by using common sense. It's easiest to move forward and seeing as we are tied together, we should go with what is easiest first."

"She has a point," Ken muttered as the coach untied them again.

"Fine," Connie grudgingly agreed.

When they tried again, they all followed Jay's suggestion and went forward, much to the Coach's delight. "Good, now turn!"

After they had proven that they could work together as a team he told them to take a knee. "Great, you are finally working as a team, but hockey isn't all about work, it can also be fun. Ranger Dwayne, round us up some stray cattle there!" He handed Dwayne the rope as everyone suddenly realized what he was saying.

"Yeha!" yelled Dwayne as everyone scattered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was silence in the girl's changing room as the girls cleaned up after their practice. Jay was once again applying her black lipstick, which she always wore, when the silence was broken.

"So you really don't go for pretty boys?" Connie asked timidly.

"No, not my type. I like boys with a bit more substance then just looks," Jay assured her.

"Oh, it's just," the girl trailed off for a moment. "You know guys drool over you, right? Like hell, you have Banks realizing that girls are different from guys and he normally only notices hockey."

"Is this your way of apologizing for being jealous of my biological figure?" Jay questioned, putting her lipstick away and looking at the girl with long brown hair, hair that was only slightly different in color to her own.

"I, um, guess." Connie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Jay pursed her lips and nodded. "You're forgiven."

"Cool. So what's with the lipstick?" Connie felt bold enough to ask.

"Like you said, boys drool over me. They think twice when they think I'm a Goth chick… which I kinda am in a small way." Jay winked at the girls as she walked out of the changing room.

The two girls laughed as they followed her.

"That is actually a good idea," Julie stated.

"Yeah, and it helps that I like black so…" Jay shrugged as she walked up to where Dean and the other players were standing.

"Hey, Connie, about time, we want to play some school yard puck!" Charlie told his fellow Duck.

"Alright." Connie walked over to her friends as the other players kind of grouped together and talked. All of them were staying at the same hotel, and after realizing that, Mr. Tibbles had got a mini bus to ferry them from the rink to the hotel so they were travelling together. "Bye, guys."

"Bye," all the others replied absentmindedly.

Once the Ducks were at the basketball court, where they were going to play, Jesse turned to the other Ducks. As he opened his mouth, Terry, Tammy, Tommy, Peter and Kirk came over. "So what do you think of the new players?"

"I think they're scary… well, at least the Portman twins are!" Goldberg admitted.

"Who are the Portman twins?" Tammy asked, making the other four new arrivals to roll their eyes. "Are they cute?"

"Well one of them is bloody hot!" Averman told her.

"His talking about Jay, she's a girl with big boobs and Dean is tall and covered in muscles… I guess his hot but his a bit of a jerk," Connie explained to her friend. "Luis is cutie though, Tammy."

"So all you boys did today is ogle some hockey girl?" Tammy asked in disappointment at the boys' behavior.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fulton admitted to her without shame.

"Okay, so besides their looks, how are the new players?" Terry asked, sensing that Tammy was going to go on one of her feminist rants.

"Well, Dwayne Robertson is pretty skilled. Best puck hander, probably in the world, but he's a bit of a show off," Charlie started listing the players. "Luis Mendoza is fast as, but he sucks at stopping which affects his game a bit, Julie Daffney has a fast glove and is a good goalie but Goldberg is still our number one, Ken Wu…"

"Ken Wu? The Olympics figure skater?" Tommy exclaimed, looking shocked as Tammy smiled in glee.

"Yep, he's a good hockey player too. Kinda like you guys. Then there are the Portman twins. They're enforcers and strong as. They can knock Fulton on his ass and that's saying something. But Dean Portman is a show off. Don't know much about Jay except that she doesn't take shit." Charlie ran a hand through his hair, remembering the conflict of the day before.

"And that she doesn't like pretty boys," Connie added in then elaborated. "She told me when I wasn't being too pleasant to her."

"So you think they have skill?" Peter asked, trying to clarify what they were saying.

"Yeah, I think they do," Adam admitted as other Ducks nodded their head.

"Cause you would, Cake Eater." Jesse snorted at him.

"What does that mean?" Adam frowned at his friend, not understanding them.

"Jay seems to like you, of course you would say they were good."

The hockey obsessed boy just rolled his eyes. "She does not. She just likes the fact that I don't judge her on how large her chest is."

"Which is always a good thing," piped in Tammy.

"Didn't we come here to play?" asked Kirk, who had stayed quiet till now.

"Yeah, come on," Guy agreed, tapping the puck with his stick.

Jay picked up the phone on her bedside table. She had promised to ring her family within the week of landing in Minnesota and she had yet to do so. She had only been there for four days, and attended two practices so she still had time but her mother would be unhappy if she waited for the last moment.

She dialed her home number and listened to it ring. Not to long after, a male answered the phone. "Hello, Portman residents, Julian Portman speaking."

"Hey, Julian, it's Jay, how's it going over there?" Jay asked her brother.

Julian was her third eldest brother (she had four older brothers) and the Portman most like her in personality. Everyone always thinks it is Dean, seeing as they are twins, but it was Julian, not Dean.

"Jay, finally!" Julian exclaimed. "Dean called us last night but since he thought you might have been asleep we didn't get to talk to you and mom started on a cry fest saying how her only daughter doesn't love her."

"Come on, she knows that's not true. I love her, I love all you guys, I was just tired after practice." Jay sighed at her mother being so dramatic. "Anyway, tell me what you have been up to!"

"Nothing much," confessed her brother. "It has been boring since my favorite little sister decided to go to Minnesota to play hockey. Honestly, how could she love hockey more then her big brother?"

"She doesn't love hockey more then _any_ of her big brothers, or her little one. She loves and misses you all." Jay rolled her eyes even though her brother was not present to see it.

"Well enough about home life, tell me about you and your time!" Julian demanded in a friendly tone.

"Okay, well I tried out for Team U.S.A and of course we knew I was in, since Mr. Tibbles sent Dean and I over here. Anyway, Coach Bombay is cool; he certainly knows what his teaching us. He tied us together with rope and made us try and skate. Of course we fell over… a lot, but we started working as a team, which is good. Then at the end of practice he got Dwayne, who is from Texas and is the best puck handle I have ever seen… anyway, he got him to try and rope us with a lasso. It was actually a lot of fun."

"Cool, oh you're on loud speaker by the way," Julian warned her.

"Hi, Honey," her mother's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, mom. Well it's good I'm on loud speaker because that means I won't have to repeat myself six times," Jay reasoned. "Is everyone there?"

"Yes," a male voice confirmed. It was her eldest brother, Logan. He was eighteen and was obsessed with engineering.

"Hey, Logan, Benjamin, Samuel, dad," Jay said, saying hello to the rest.

"Hi, sweet," her father greeted, "It's good to hear from you. I'm glad you are having fun over there."

"Thanks, dad."

"So tell me, Jayanti," her mother started.

"Muuuum," Jay whined. "I've told you before, I don't like being called Jayanti! I'm legally changing it when I'm older."

"Shush, Jayanti, you will do no such thing. Now tell me, have you met any boys?"

"Mom, the whole team is made up of boys except for me and two others, so yes, I have met boys," Jay sarcastically retorted.

"You know what I mean. Now have you?"

"No, mom, I have not alright. I don't really care. Any guy I meet will only like me because of what the Portman blood has done to my figure."

"Not true," Samuel assured. "I'll kick any guy's ass if they only like my baby sister for her body or anything other then her great personality."

"Here, here," Benjamin agreed.

"Thanks, boys." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"What?"

"Not you! There's someone at the door."

The door opened to reveal Dean.

"Jay, the other out-of-state players are going out to check out the scenery. Get off the phone with Banks and get your skates."

"Who's Banks?"

"No one, mom." Jay put the mouth piece of the phone against her chest so her family couldn't hear her next words. "Thanks a lot, dinges, now mom wants to know who Banks is."

Dean just laughed as Jay went to talk to their family again. "Got to go, guys, love you loads, bye."

Jay put the phone on the receiver before grabbing her skates and leaving the room. "You are so going to pay for that!" she warned Dean as they walked down the corridor to the elevator.

_**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Keep them coming, please. I love to know when people like my stories.**_

…_**o0Black-Sand0o…**_


End file.
